This application claims benefit to EP 98114978.4 filed Aug. 10, 1998.
Radical carbamoylation of basic heteroaromates has been described by F. Minisci et al. in Tetrahedron (1985), 41, 4157. The reaction disclosed therein is performed in the presence of a catalytic amount of iron(II)sulfate. However, the use of catalytic amounts of iron (II) sulfates for carbamoylation of basic heteroaromatics has proven relatively commercially unsuccessful since the carbamoylation products are not produce with high yields. Therefore, the amounts of the carbamoylation product produced by this method have been very low.